That's just why I
by Yako-chan278
Summary: "So many things to say, but I can't tell you all at once." OliYuki.


**Story? Story? WHY?**

**I was just doing some everyday shipping in my room, of course. Writing shipping essays and what cool people do. Yeah. There still aren't enough OliYuki fics here...**

**This is for someone! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Why?

I can't really say. When I think about it, I could tell you a thousand things.

But why?

I... I don't know. I guess I just do.

Yuki Kaai.

Snow summer. I don't really know. Let's rewind a bit.

We met shortly after I was released. Due to the language gap, we couldn't really understand each other that much. Luckily, she had been taught a bit of English before I was out, and we were able to talk. Not much, but enough for us to get to know each other. Luka tried to teach me Japanese, and I failed miserably. So we changed the plans. We both taught Yuki English, and pretty soon she got rather good at it.

Luka stopped teaching us after that. She told me to spend more time with her, since I was the only other child around, and Ryuto was always hanging out with Gumi and Gumo. So I did. I taught her as much as I could, and guided her the best I could. And in turn, she taught me.

She helped me sing.

I was still newly released, so my voice wasn't pitch-perfect, but she had been around for a while. She showed me the beauty in others, in the things you'd take for granted. I was astonished at how much she knew. I know we can't age, but as a child, she knew so much. She showed me how to look at things from a smaller angle. She showed me how their world went by, when and where. She showed me as much as I showed her. Then I realized something.

I really liked her.

Now she was pretty fluent in English, and we didn't have to worry about grammar or proverbs any more. More and more I spent time with her, and almost everyday she'd bring my attention to something I'd have never noticed without her.

We spent a lot of time together. She had now smoothed my voice, and we sang.

Whatever song, whenever we had the chance. Either language. She would sing, and I would join in. I would sing, she wouldn't hesitate. All the time, together and sing. No matter what happened each day, if she was there to sing with me, I would be happy.

The only thing was that she was shy. Everyday I was with her, she kept away from everyone else. Even from a distance, I could see she had difficulty in talking to the others. I watched her suffer in silence from the people around her, demanding more and more. I wanted to help her. But I was still new, and they still brushed the both of us off. They were friendly, of course, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. And every day, I could see her the brightness in her eyes fade away, the brightness that had been there when we first met, it was going.

I couldn't just stand around and watch her die on the inside, speaking less, being ignored more. The few people that tried to help her sing didn't succeed, and the only time I saw light in her eyes was when I was around to hold her hand and make her sing.

So that's what I did, every day. Every day, made her sing. Brought her people, people that noticed and admired her. She seemed so astonished at how many people genuinely liked her voice, but I wasn't surprised. She didn't know how beautiful it was. So every day, we sang every song we could find. In English, in Japanese, in both at once, we would sing.

And that was it.

She was now standing in front of everybody, looking pale and frightened. I wasn't going to let her back down, not now. Step one, take her hand. Step two, tell her everything was going to be okay. Step three, yell "_Yuki we practised for 20 freaking days SING_." and shake violently.

And there you go. I helped her with the first few lines, and before she knew it, she was singing in the sweetest voice I'd ever heard. But I wasn't going to let her sing alone. Opened my mouth and sang with her, like we always did. But this time, unlike ever before, she took my hands and smiled, and sang even louder, clearer. A much braver Yuki then when I had first met her.

After that, I didn't need to tell her how amazing she had sounded. Everyone was lining up, cheering, clapping, crying, we were drowned in seas of faces and hugs. But I didn't let go. I held on to her hand, like I once had. She showed me, I showed her."

Oliver looked down at the black-haired girl in front of him, face flushed bright red. He smiled. "And that, Yuki," he finished. "Is why I love you."

* * *

**(●;∀;●) **

**Thank you for reading I can't breathejtarkfds**

**This is for Sinshana. I hope you liked it! Be happy, stay safe, okay?**

**Omg Oliver forcing her to sing I am so sorry but it had to be done.**


End file.
